


Have Not Saints Lips, and Holy Palmers Too?

by carmenfoster14



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Character Tags to be Added - Freeform, Romeo and Juliet References, other relationship tags to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14
Summary: High school au
Relationships: Dash Haber/Zack, Ivy & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Player & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	1. I

Julia’s fingers were wrapped tightly around the small book she kept with her at all times.

_ I wonder what it is that she always has it with her,  _ Carmen thought.  _ It must be really good or something. _

“Hey Player, can you look up school records for me?” 

“Depends. Who is it?”

“Girl named Julia. I don’t know her last name, but I know I have her in my 2nd period English. It’s Pre-AP English II. Could you do some digging?” she asked her younger brother.

“Yep. I’ll get back to you in the car on the way home,” he affirmed as he hung up.

Carmen’s fourth period teacher droned on. It was her Spanish II class, which was an easy class for her. 

She spotted Julia on the other side of the room. She looked as though she was struggling, but to keep up or pay attention, Carmen couldn’t tell.

“Okay, we will be doing a partner project!” the teacher declared.

Carmen locked eyes with Julia, raising a brow.

The shorter girl nodded in affirmation.

Carmen hadn’t realized how big of a height difference there was between the two of them until now.

“I’m Julia. Although, don’t you already know that? You’re in my English class,” she introduced.

“I knew your name already, but it’s a very pretty one. Oh my gosh I cannot believe I just said that, I’m so sorry.”

Julia laughed.

“Thank you. There’s no need to apologize.”

Carmen breathed a sigh of relief.

“What book is that?” 

“Oh- it’s not a book. Or- it kind of is. It’s Romeo and Juliet. The theatre is doing it this year. I’m auditioning to be Romeo, upon the director’s advice. Would you like to audition?” she asked hopefully.

“I’m not much of an actor, but sure. When are auditions?” Carmen’s brow quirked again.

“Tomorrow and Wednesday after school, depending on who you’re reading for. I’ll be there both days since I’m assistant stage manager, so I’ll see you whenever. We should get started on the project, though.”

She nodded.

Carmen had trouble focusing on the project. It was just about researching a recipe from a Spanish-speaking country, writing an essay about it in Spanish, and then making that recipe. It was hard to focus on your favorite recipe from your childhood when a pretty girl is right next to you and talking to you.

The bell rang.

“I’ll see you after school tomorrow!” Carmen called.

She got into her car before driving to the middle school, where she was picking her brother up.

“Julia Argent, sophomore, 15 years old, in all Pre-AP classes, taking Theatre II for a double-blocked elective,” Player recited as he swung into the car.

“Thanks, Player. You’re a saint. Find something to do after school tomorrow since I have auditions.”

“Did Julia tell you to audition?” the eighth grader teased.

She almost smacked him upside the head.

“I have UIL Math tomorrow anyway. I’ll call you when we’re done.”

“Alright. I’ll pick you up when we’re both done. If there’s a lot of Juliets, I might send Ivy to pick you up, is that okay?”

“Yeah, for sure. Also, Juliet? Really?”

“Okay, well-”

“Let me guess, Julia is trying out for Romeo?”

“Why are you so obsessed with the speculation that I like her?”

“You asked me to break into school records so you could know her last name. I dunno man, but that’s a little romantic.”

“Not really-”

“Zack asked me to do the same for James. Oh, one more thing. They’re siblings.”

“Wait, really?” Carmen asked in shock as she pulled into the driveway.

“Yeah. James and Julia Argent, same parents, same address, same home phone. I can ask James about her if you want,” he offered.

“I’m doing a project in Spanish with her so I’m good. Thanks, though.”

The next afternoon, Carmen showed up to auditions with a full monologue memorized, as well as the chemistry tester conversation required.

She was one of two Juliets, the other being Sheena.

When she got onstage for Juliet, Julia gasped from the audience.

“ Well, do not swear. Although I joy in thee,

I have no joy of this contract tonight.

It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden,

Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be

Ere one can say “It lightens.” Sweet, good night.

This bud of love, by summer’s ripening breath,

May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet.

Good night, good night! As sweet repose and rest

Come to thy heart as that within my breast.”

Carmen went off into the wings.

Sheena was gaping.

Carmen didn’t know why.

“Carmen, Julia, get on stage and start act two scene two. We’re working on chemistry. Sheena, you can go,” the director called.

Sheena stormed off.

The two girls acted out the scene together until the director cut them off.

“You’re both going to callbacks. Friday, first period. Carmen, check in with your first period teacher and come down to the auditorium.”

After Julia and Carmen got offstage, Julia was in astonishment.

“My gosh, you said you weren’t an actor!”

“I’m not, what do you mean?”

“Oh shut up, will you? That was incredible! You’re so good at monologues and conversation scenes! It’s insane!”

“Thanks. You’re incorrect, but thanks. Do you… need a ride home? Or wherever you’re going?”

“No, I’m fine.”

“No, it’s cold. Get in. Don’t you have a brother who goes to the middle school?”

“Yeah… how’d you know?” Julia asked as she cautiously opened the passenger door.

“Friends with my brother.” 

Carmen didn’t know if Julia knew about James and Zack.

“Oh, don’t you know Ivy?”

“Yeah, she’s my best friend. I uh… I dated her in-what was it- seventh grade?”

“Oh, that’s cool! Her brother and my brother are, y’know,” she flicked her wrist.

Carmen snorted.

“Yeah, yeah I do know.”

“Hey Player,” Carmen greeted. “Oh, hey James!”

“Oh! Hi, Carmen,” James greeted with a nod.

“You must be the-”

Carmen shot Player a death glare.

“You must be Julia. Nice to meet you.”


	2. ii

Carmen’s hands were warm as they clutched Julia’s.

They were practicing the scenes Mrs. Frasier had given them for callbacks.

“You two are the only Romeo and Juliet who made it to callbacks. It’s just a formality. You have excellent chemistry, which is surprising since you’re both sophomores and she hasn’t even been in a theatre class.”

“If I profane with my unholiest hand, the holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss,” Julia murmured, drawing nearer to Carmen.

“Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,” Carmen answered in the same tone. “Which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrims do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers’ kiss.”

“My gosh, you’re good at this.”

“I- thanks. You are too,” the taller girl muttered shyly.

Julia tucked a stray lock of hair behind Carmen’s ear.

“C’mon, James is supposed to have made dinner. Let’s see if he actually did.”

The two giggled as they ran downstairs to check on their younger brothers.

_ Jules !!! _ Carmen texted.

_ What is it? _

_ We got Romeo and Juliet !!! _

_ WOO!!! _

_ Do I need to talk to the director about changing my schedule? _

_ Yeah, I’ll go w you. Meet me by the black box _

Julia’s instincts were telling her to hold Carmen’s hand, but she didn’t know why.

“Hey, Mrs. Frasier, Carmen needed to talk to you about changing her schedule in light of the recent casting announcements,” she announced, waltzing into the dimly lit room.

“Oh, right. What Pre-AP classes do you have that can’t be moved?”

“English II and World History, 2nd and 6th periods specifically.”

“Can I move you to… let me see… 3rd and 7th?”

“That works for me!”

“Alright.” Ms. Fraiser wrote down the decision. “I’ll bring this to the counselor, and you two I will see in class Monday.”

“Hey, we’ll be in the same class period!” Julia exclaimed.

“Oh, yay! Do you need a ride home?”

“If you don’t mind,” she replied sheepishly.

“Of course not!”

“I get my license soon so you won’t need to drive me home after practice after September 3rd.”

“Oh, that’s so exciting!” Carmen exclaimed as she pulled out of the school’s parking lot.

“Thanks.”

“Is that your birthday?” 

“Yeah. Always been annoying since I’m so much older than my classmates.”

“Dude, my parents waited until I was six to put me in kindergarten. I’ve been driving since March.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yep. I’m still mad about it.”

Julia snorted.

“Oh my gosh, that was disgusting. I’m so sorry,” she rambled.

“Hey, don’t apologize. It was cute,” Carmen reassured.

“Oh. Okay. Thank you.”

“Here you are, Romeo.”

“See you Monday, Juliet!”

“Hey Jules, what’s your favorite animal and other things you would like to receive as gifts?” James called from outside Julia’s bedroom door.

“Uh… snowy owl I guess? And stuff like chocolate and hair clips and little nick-nacks I guess. Oh, and like blankets. Blankets are nice,” she called, shaking beneath her fan.

“Okay, thanks. Also, Dad said dinner in about 20 minutes. Are you good? Your voice is shaky.”

“I’m fine, just cold. I’ll be down for dinner,” she replied.

She turned up the music in her earbuds.

“Wait…” she muttered to herself.

_ Jaaaaaames can u c’mere for a min _

_ yeah fs  _

“What’s up?” her brother asked as he sat down in the chair across from hers.

“How do you know when you have a crush on someone?”

“Oh, well… it’s like… you know that it’s going to be okay as long as they’re around, even if it’s not, like no matter what they do, it’s just always cute or pretty, like if anything happens to them, you wouldn’t be able to get over it,” he explained.

“Okay, that sounds dramatic but also I feel all of that.”

“May I ask for whom?”

“Promise me that you won’t tell Player or Zack.”

“I promise I won’t tell Player or Zack. Who are you crushing on?”

“The Juliet for my school play.”

“And her name?”

“Carmen.”


	3. III

Julia’s lips formed an “o” shape as she inhaled the jell-o.

“Careful there, wouldn’t want you to choke,” Carmen laughed.

Julia was beautiful like this: smiling, hair down, glasses askew, freckles barely visible through the red flush on her cheeks from laughter.

Carmen couldn’t tell if she was more jealous or attracted.

“I was scared of dentists and the dark,” she heard.

“I WAS SCARED OF PRETTY GIRLS AND STARTING CONVERSATIONS,” Carmen sang.

“Is there anything you aren’t good at?” Julia asked, rolling her eyes.

“What do you mean?”

She furrowed her brows. 

“Acting, singing, cooking, everything.” She muttered something inaudible to Carmen.

“Okay, well, I didn’t cook anything except that mediocre rice. Everything else is takeout. Including that cake… I’m gonna go get more. Do you want some?”

“Sure.”

“Player! I was not expecting to see you down here,” she greeted passive-aggressively.

“You’re really bad at picking up signals, aren’t you?” he asked.

“What?”

“John F Kennedy, she’s flirting with you!”

“What? No, she’s not flirting!”

“You really didn’t hear what she said after “everything”, did you?”

“What did she say?” Carmen asked as she cut into the piece of the cake with the letter ‘J’ on it.

“... Nevermind. Have fun pining.”

Her eyes darted across the room to the gift bag on the table.

She scooped up the straps of the bag and brought it into the living room.

“I almost forgot about this, but uh, here. Happy birthday, Julia.”

“You didn’t have to-”

“I didn’t have to, but I wanted to. Open it, I think I did a pretty okay job. Or you could wait, I don’t care, but-”

She was cut off by the sound of the card on top being ripped open.

There was a comfortable silence as Julia read the card.

“Awww, that’s really sweet. Thank you so much, Carmen. You really didn’t have to,” Julia insisted.

“It was my pleasure.”

Julia started to take out the tissue paper, setting it gently aside.

“Chocolate!” she laughed.

“Yep. It was hard to find a store selling boxes of chocolate this time of year.”

Julia pulled the next gift out of the bag.

“It’s a snowy owl!”

She grinned like a kid in a candy store.

She looked so beautiful like that, happy and excited with a bit of cake on her nose.

Carmen wanted to wipe it off, but didn’t want to seem weird.

“Is this-”

“Anne of Green Gables? Yeah. Yeah it is.”

“I was wanting a copy of my own! Thank you so much.”

“I remember you bringing it up when we were working on that project in Spanish. There’s one more thing, at the bottom.”

She pulled out the small box.

This was what Carmen was the most excited to see her react to.

She lifted the top.

“Oh my- Carmen! I- I love them! Thank you so much, oh my gosh. These are- They’re beautiful!”

“Turn over the necklace.”

“I think of… Carmen! Oh my gosh, these are beautiful. I love them so much. Thank you,” Julia murmured, leaning closer.

“You’re most welcome, mi princesa.”

Julia closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together and resting her hands in Carmen’s tangly hair.

“I’m so sorry-”

“No, don’t apologize. I liked it.”

“Oh- okay. So… is it okay if I do it again?”

“Yes, please do.”

The two girls meshed together yet again, two unstoppable forces colliding in a beautiful wreck. Julia’s hands were cold as they brushed across Carmen’s warm skin, touching every bit of exposed skin that she could.

A quiet “Hey” shocked them apart.

“James, get out!” Julia shouted.

“Geez, okay!”

“I am… so sorry about that. He’s uh… not the best at reading the room.”

“It’s completely fine,” Carmen murmured. “That was… really nice.”

“I’d love to continue that, but I feel like if I don’t sleep now, I won’t be up in time to finish Gnomeo and Juliet before lunch.”

“That’s fair. I’m gonna sleep too. Goodnight, mi princesa. We’ll talk about whatever that was in the morning.”

“Goodnight, Carmen.”


	4. IV

Carmen was even more beautiful like this: hair half-done, makeup undone, and  
grinning madly. Julia sat on her lap as Lydia pulled her hair back and into a severe bun  
for her costume.  
“You’re gonna look great in your costume,” she murmured.  
“I can’t wait for you to take it off,” Carmen whispered.  
“Get a room, John F. Kennedy!” Lydia complained.  
“It’s- we’re each other’s wardrobe assistance.”  
“Oh.”  
“I should probably get off of you and help you into your dress, huh,” Julia asked.  
“Your costume first. You can actually move in your costume.”  
“That’s true. Now, shall we?”  
“Of course, love.”  
“You’re on, Julia!”  
She took deep breaths as she made her way to her scene.  
Julia’s hands clasped Carmen’s.  
“If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: my lips,  
two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.”  
“Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in  
this, for saints have hands that pilgrims’ hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy  
palmers kiss.”  
“Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?”


End file.
